1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stripping apparatus for label separable paper, particularly to one able to prevent labels from adhering improperly and label tape reel or label tape from moving sideward or slipping off and also able to stably position a reel support rod and hang a stripping apparatus on a wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional stripping apparatus for label separable paper includes a holder, a reel support frame and a label-stripping unit. The reel support frame is assembled at the rear sides of two side plates of the holder for label tape reels to be fitted thereon. The label stripping unit assembled at the front side of the two side plates of the holder consists of plural rods or plates for the label tapes on the label tape reels to move therethrough and stripped thereon.
However, the above-mentioned conventional stripping apparatus has the following defects.
1. The relative positions between the rods or between the plates of the label stripping unit are designed imperfectly; therefore when the label and the separable paper on the label tape are separated, the label is likely to adhere to a separating rod or pass through the gap between the separating rod and the plate, resulting in trouble in stripping.
2. The reel support frame for fitting the label tape reels is provided with no lateral position-limiting member; therefore when the label tape is drawn to be stripped, the label tape reel is likely to move sideward, and the label tape cannot be drawn smoothly and may slip off the label tape reel, causing much inconvenience in use.
3. The reel support frame is not firmly positioned and provided with no lateral position-limiting member; therefore the reel support frame is liable to slip sideward and drop when the stripping apparatus is moved about or the labels are drawn and stripped, possible to cause damage to the label tape.
4. The conventional stripping apparatus can only be placed horizontally but cannot be hung on a wall because its reel support frame is easy to slip and fall off.
A first objective of the invention is to offer a stripping apparatus for label separable paper, provided with a guide plate having its front edge slanting upward and positioned higher than a separating rod in front and having its front end bent downward to form a folded portion having an interior angle less than 90 degrees. Thus, the labels on a label tape can move forward along the front curved-up edge of the guide plate and be stripped, avoiding the labels adhering to the separating rod after they are stripped and preventing the labels from moving together with the separable paper and to get in the gap formed between the guide plate and separating rod, ensuring the labels to be stripped stably and effectively.
A second objective of the invention is to offer a stripping apparatus for label separable paper, provided with plural separating plates having their opposite ends respectively fixed with a reel support rod and the guide plate. The separating plates are positioned beside the opposite sides of a label tape reel so as to prevent the label tape reel from moving laterally and the label tape on the label tape reel from slipping sideward and dropping, ensuring the label tape to be drawn and stripped stably and smoothly.
A third objective of the invention is to offer a stripping apparatus for label separable paper, in which the reel support rod has its opposite ends respectively provided with a support shaft to be positioned in the position groove of the opposite side walls of a bottom plate to prohibit the reel support rod to move laterally and in which the bottom plate of a holder is bored with plural hang holes so that the stripping apparatus can be hung on a wall. Thus, when the stripping apparatus is placed horizontally or hung on a wall, the reel support rod can always be fixed in position never to slip sideward or fall off.